


Just A Thought Exercise

by perletwo



Series: Trope Bingo Fills [2]
Category: Legion of Super Heroes
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Tropes, Truth or Dare, many many f-bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perletwo/pseuds/perletwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Legionnaires evaluate the relative merits of the established Legionnaires over drinks. Loopiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Thought Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org) . Prompt is Truth or Dare. My card is [here.](http://perletwo.livejournal.com/234888.html) I rated it teen+ because the F-word is an integral part of the fic - hide your blushing eyes, kids.

The newest crop of Legionnaires met, as they often did, in the tesseract storage space. The former White Witch had told Glorith the tale of the tour of Legion HQ Blok gave her when she first joined, and the wonders to be found in a seemingly tiny supply closet. Glorith shared the story with her Academy classmates, and when most of them found themselves inducted into the Legion themselves, the quiet, secluded corner of HQ became their refuge in what sometimes felt like a sea of more experienced Legionnaires.

Today the order of business was both drinking – spiked kono juice from Chemical Kid and rice wine from Dragonwing – and a drinking game that had been a favorite of Comet Queen’s. None of the three mentioned their bubbly comrade’s absence from the last few “Academy reunion committee meetings,” as Dragonwing called them.

“Remember, the main rule is, the three of us are exempt from the field,” she reminded them, and took a drink. “Shall we go with basic heterosexual normative values to start?”

“I have no idea what that means,” Glorith mumbled over her juice.

“Opposite sex,” Hadru explained. “Active Legionnaires only to start?”

“Works for me,” Marya said with a sly grin. “Shall I kick it off? Marry – oh, I’m not really the marrying kind, but let’s say Cosmic Boy. Fuck – mmmm, so very many tasty male Legionnaires to choose from! – I’ll go with the tried-and-true womanizing skills of Sun Boy. Kill – well. None of them have annoyed me _that_ much – yet – but, oh, Polar Boy has some potential there, I think.”

She took another drink and offered the bottle to Chemical Kid. “Hadru?”

“Still working on my first,” he said, and took a sip of juice. “Oboy, this is gonna be tough. Marry – ummm – Phantom Girl, I guess? Fuck – that sound so bad, but, umm – Shadow Lass. Because, well, _wow._ Kill – ahhh, maybe Night Girl, retaliation for all those times she busted my nass back at Academy?” That got a tentative smile from Glorith, and a tipsy giggle from Marya. “Glorith?”

“Oh my. My turn.” The sorceress took a deep pull of spiked juice for courage, and followed it with a deep breath. “Marry – Invisible Kid. He’s been very – considerate – of me since we joined. F-fuck – ahhh, perhaps Chameleon Boy? Because if one thing didn’t work, I imagine he’d be quite, ahh, _flexible_?” 

Marya giggled again. “Glorith, we are really going to have to get you drunk more often! C’mon now. Big finish. Kill?”

“…I don’t really know if I want to say….”

“Oh, it’s all right to say, my dear,” a smooth voice cut in from behind them, and the three young Legionnaires jumped. “In fact, I’m pretty sure everyone who’s ever met him has thought of it at one time or another.”

“Harmonia!” Hadru sat up straighter in his chair. “We were just, um, it’s a thought exercise -”

“- and quite an entertaining one, too. But you should remember that whoever’s on monitor duty _can_ listen in,” she said, and pulled up a chair. “I just got off the monitor board and have been bored stiff for the past few hours. May I play?”

“Of course,” Marya said, and passed her the bottle of wine. “But our Glorith’s still up.”

“…It feels unseemly to say, when someone tried to do it for real not so long ago,” Glorith murmured.

“True,” Harmonia said. “But the fact remains that he’s treated you with condescension and viewed you as a lab rat for some weeks now. You’ve taken it in a noble silence, but I’m sure there’s some steam to be blown off. And you are among friends here.”

Glorith sighed. “Brainiac 5. But only sometimes, and never very seriously at all.”

“Harmonia’s right, G. Everyone who’s ever been stuck in a conversation with him’s had the thought pass through their heads,” said Dragonwing. “Harmonia? You up to speed on the rules of the round?”

“I am. My goodness, it’s been years since I’ve played Marry, Shag or Shove Off a Cliff. “I think Chameleon Boy might make an interesting marriage partner. Shag – Element Lad; I’ve felt a certain buzz there that might be worth exploring. In a thought exercise,” she said, smiling at Hadru. “Shove off a cliff – I’ll admit to a certain frustration with Mon-El’s hands-off leadership style when our friends were kidnapped from under my very nose.” Harmonia took another swallow of wine, then passed the bottle back to Marya. “Not that shoving him off a cliff would do very much, but it might be momentarily quite satisfying.”

Marya cleared her throat. “Who’s up for round 2? Of the booze, and the game?” Drinks were refreshed, and Marya lifted her glass. “Same-sex MFK, active Legionnaires only.” She smiled and purred, “Hadru?”

Chemical Kid’s cheeks reddened. “You are enjoying my pain way too much, Dragonwing.”

“I gotta be me,” she said with a grin. “You’re up, Kid.”

“Ohh-kay. Marry – Element Lad. Because I think we make a good team.” His blush deepened. “Or, um, we _could_ make a good team. Potentially. When I get more experience under my belt -” Marya’s laughter echoed off the storage frames. “D’you mind? Shag. Geez, hard to figure when you don’t usually think that way, I mean, what’s the criteria even?” He breathed out, drank again. “I’ll go with Mon-El. Kill – wow, nobody’s treated me _that_ badly here really. Umm. How about Star Boy? Just, um. Because.”

“Glorith?” Dragonwing waved her glass at her friend, who nodded.

“Can I assume Comet Queen and Dr. Li are exempt as we are?” 

Hadru and Marya looked at each other. “Yes,” Hadru decided. “Established Legionnaires only, and nobody who could reasonably be expected to sit at this table with us is eligible.”

“Very well. Marry – Dream Girl, for she reminds me of her sister Mysa, who is dearer to me than anyone. Fuck – that does get easier to say each time, doesn’t it? – ahh, perhaps Phantom Girl? Kill – difficult again; as Hadru said, no one has treated me _that_ poorly…I shall vote for Shrinking Violet. Simply because I am not comfortable with the level of…aggression?...I sense from her. But here again, it’s hardly beseeming to say so, when not so very long ago someone really did cause her considerable harm.”

“That doesn’t make her any easier to live with, just because we understand why she is the way she is,” Marya pointed out. “Dr. Li?”

Harmonia chuckled. “Oh, I do like this game. Marry – I think Saturn Girl might be quite interesting. A most capable woman. Shag – Night Girl. But only if she takes her hair down from that most unbecoming beehive first.” Marya hooted. “Shove off a cliff – well, she’s certainly pretty, but Shadow Lass has not impressed me unduly since I joined, alas.”

Marya lifted her glass. “And now I’m up. Okay. Marry – I’ll go with Lightning Lass. I don’t know why, but she strikes me as the domestic type, somehow. Fuck – I’m sorry, Harmonia, but that extremely skimpy costume makes up for a multitude of sins. Shadow Lass.” Harmonia tipped her glass in acknkowledgment. “Kill – I’ll agree with Hadru and say Night Girl would make a good petty revenge fantasy.”

“That concludes round 2. Up for a third round? Any Legionnaire or associate, active or inactive, living or dead -” Hadru hiccupped and knocked back some more kono juice. “- assuming they’re somehow not dead in this scenario, no necrophiliacs need apply, okay? Glorith, it’s your turn to start.”

“Oaa.” Glorith whispered it, almost too low for them to hear, and her cheeks reddened at their stares. “I – I love – loved – Oaa. I realized it just as I saw what he was about to do, to end the fight with Cosmic King – and if somehow he had lived, I would have told him so.” Harmonia put an arm around the girl’s shoulders and squeezed. Glorith breathed in deeply. “Fuck. And to fuck – Timber Wolf is a Legionnaire I had hoped to meet. Kill – again, given that it has happened, but – Earth-Man. Sorcerer’s World was founded by Earthmages who were treated in the very way he treated offworlders. I find it hard to forget his actions.”

“It’s all right, Glorith. I’m sure your friend knew he mattered to you,” Harmonia said.

“I don’t see why, when I didn’t. It wasn’t until he was gone I realized what a brightness he brought to my life, or how much I’d come to rely upon him.”

“Well, one never knows, especially with the Legion; you may yet get a chance to tell him,” she comforted. “Now me, I’d like to see what married life is like with this Quislet, myself.”

“ _Really,_ ” Marya asked, surprised. “Quislet?”

“Really. When you’ve lived as long as I have, your greatest enemy is boredom. One gathers Quislet does know how to keep things lively.” She grinned. “Shag – Queen Projectra intrigues me. But to get to her, of course, one would have to pitch Karate Kid off that cliff.”

“You’ve given this a surprising amount of thought,” Dragonwing observed.

“Not really. It all just came to me.” She shrugged. “Honorable mention, if I may? I never had the honor of meeting him, but having lived through his heyday, Superman always struck me as superb husband and father material.”

“So noted,” Marya said, and drank deep. “Me, I’d like to marry the second Karate Kid, Myg. Anyone who can join the Legion, decide they’re not good enough for him, and walk away is my kind of iconoclast. Similarly, I’d like to see what kind of moves the original Karate Kid had. Kill - I’m with you, Glorith, gotta go with Earth-Man. Martyrdom notwithstanding.”

“But you are of Earth yourself, are you not?” Glorith asked.

“Sure. But my people have been persecuted, and done some persecuting in their turn. I don’t happen to feel as Earth-Man did about aliens – not to be cliché, but one of my best friends is a _what-the-heck-IS-she?_ answer being, she’s Comet Queen – but even if I did, there’s an enormous gulf between sharing a point of view and actively hunting down everyone who doesn’t. I also find it hard to forget.”

“And on that cheerful note, I’m up,” Hadru said. “So to speak. Marry – don’t laugh, but the new Science Police chief, Cusimano. She interests me strangely. Either that or it’s this kono juice.” He took another big swallow. “Nope. Gotta be her. Anyway. Dawnstar’s a Legionnaire I’d’ve liked to fuck. But I’d’ve had to pitch Wildfire off that cliff first.” He tipped his glass to Harmonia. “So.”

Marya burped, and recorked the wine bottle. “I think that’s it for me, friends. Dr. Li, do I even need to tell you, everything that’s said and done down here, stays down here?”

Harmonia rose and offered Dragonwing a steadying arm. “Not to worry, my dear. If there’s anything I know, it’s how to keep a secret.”


End file.
